Un après midi au Trois Balais
by Adelia-hp
Summary: A Pré au lard, un après midi assez ennuyeux... Les maraudeurs décident de faire un petit jeu... Plutôt interessant pour James quand Lily, accompagnée de son amie Cassandre, viennent se joindre au groupe! Quant à Sirius, Héléna White s'incruste... pour son
1. Quand James ne se sent plus et que

_Voici ma nouvelle fic, suite au défi de Rajhna/Lily :_

_« En ce samedi matin, il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard, au lieu d'aller faire les fous, les maraudeurs ont décidé de passer leur journée à jouer aux cartes aux Trois Balais, ils sont bien vite rejoints par quelques autres personnes dont Lily, et d'autres jeux s'ensuivent (Action ou Vérité, et si vous voulez, d'autres jeux…). »_

Voilà ! Je tiens à préciser que le personnage de Cassandre (alias Cassy, même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup pour l'instant) est à moi. J'utilise aussi le personnage créé par Lily (tant adoré par beaucoup de gens et ils ont raison), avec son autorisation, Helena White.

J'espère que vous aimerez ! Biz !

**CHAPITRE 1:  
Quand James ne se sent plus et que les filles s'invitent**

Les rayons de soleil de ce samedi après-midi éclairaient doucement la vitre du café des Trois Balais et tombaient sur la table situés près de la fenêtre. Quatre jeunes hommes étaient calmement assis là, des cartes à la main. Deux d'entre eux paraissaient être vraiment très concentrés tandis que les autres paraissaient assez détendus. Des choppes de Bièraubeurre étaient posées à côté d'eux et le jeune homme qui paraissait le plus absorbé par la partie, James Potter, ne l'avait même pas commencée. Ils ne parlaient pas, et jouaient chacun leur tour.

Quand ce fut au tour de ce même James Potter, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage, puis s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à atteindre ses oreilles. Le jeune brun en face de lui, lui jeta un regard et devant sa joie, son visage se décomposa littéralement. Il ne restait qu'une seule carte dans la main de James.

La posant en frappant la table de son poing au passage, il se leva brusquement, leva les bras au ciel et commença à danser sur place en criant :

-Yeeeaaahh ! Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez acclamer le meilleur, le plus grand, le plus beau, l'invinciiiiible…. JAMES POTTER !

Il venait d'abattre son ultime carte, le phénix, et gagnait donc la partie.

Les gens présents dans le café le regardèrent d'un air surpris. James se calma quelque peu et se tourna vers son camarade brun qui le regardait dégoûté.

-Alors Sirius ? Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais imbattable ! A moins que tu ne veuilles faire la revanche de la revanche de la revanche de la….

-Nan c'est bon, grogna Sirius. Celui-ci s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Apparemment, il semblait assez vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à gagner contre son meilleur ami, qui avait recommencé à danser et à chanter.

Il commença à monter sur sa chaise pour continuer sa danse de victoire lorsqu'une voix retentit :

-JAMES POTTER ! C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR ?

Lily Evans, rouge de colère, venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée du café. A elle toute seule, elle criait deux fois plus fort que James.

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'ON T'ENTEND DEPUIS LE BOUT DE LA RUE ?

James s'était tout d'abord immobilisé, sous le coup de la surprise. Puis lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de Lily, il descendit de sa chaise en souriant bêtement.

- Oh Lily…, dit-il, émerveillé par la jeune femme.

- TU AS DE LA CHANCE QUE JE NE PUISSE PAS TE METTRE DES HEURES DE RETENUE LORS DES SORTIES A PRES-AU-LARD !

Elle continuait de crier, déchaînée. James avait toujours son air ébahi devant la jeune femme qui le toisait de haut et avec une certaine lueur de colère dans le regard.

Sirius Black, qui regardait la scène, retrouva son sourire perdu pendant la partie de cartes et dit, discrètement et en rigolant, au jeune homme châtain assis en face de lui :

- Dit-moi, Remus, toi qui connaît un peu Lily, elle serait un peu sadique ? Parce que vu comment elle traite James…

Remus eu un haussement d'épaules et rit doucement.

Lily continuait toujours à s'époumoner contre James qui paraissait heureux qu'elle s'adresse à lui. Une jeune fille apparut derrière Lily, et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Oh, doucement, Lily ! Calme-toi ! Je crois qu'il a compris…

Lily arrêta de crier et se tourna vers son amie, une jolie blonde aux longs cheveux dégradés.

- Oui tu as raison, Cassy. De toute façon, vu son air de merlan fris, je suis sûre qu'il ne m'écoute même pas.

En effet, le soit disant James Potter avait beau la regarder fixement, il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il était totalement subjugué par « sa » Lily. Ses beaux cheveux roux, ses yeux pétillants, son air fâché… Il soupira.

C'est le moment que choisit Sirius pour administrer une tape magistrale dans le dos de son ami pour le faire réagir. Ne l'ayant pas vu se lever, James fut surpris et manqua de s'étouffer. Devant la force de Sirius, il partit vers l'avant et se rattrapa à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, c'est-à-dire Lily…

Lily ?…. LILY !

Il tomba dans ses bras mais la jeune rousse le repoussa violemment par instinct et il tomba lourdement par terre. Réalisant son geste et voyant le pauvre James étalé à terre, elle s'accroupit près de lui et lui demanda gentiment :

- Ca va ? Je suis désolée, je ne voulais p…

Elle s'arrêta en voyant qu'il la regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Lily, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Elle se redressa d'un bond. Sirius était mort de rire, à avoir des crampes à l'estomac. Elle lui jeta un regard noir puis reviens à James, qui s'était redressé et était maintenant assis par terre.

- Tu rêves ! lui dit-elle dédaigneusement.

Elle se détourna de lui et partit, se retenant de sourire, en direction de la table des Maraudeurs où s'était installé son amie Cassy. Potter lui demandait tellement souvent de sortir avec lui que ça en devenait amusant. Il la harcelait véritablement, mais cela plaisait à la jeune fille même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer. Si jamais elle lui montrait qu'elle appréciait cela, ça ne serait plus aussi comique…

Elle s'assit entre Cassy et Peter (qui, désolée pour ses fans, fait complètement parti du décor dans ma fic : il est là, sans être là !). Sirius aida James à se relever et ils s'assirent en face de Lily. James continua de fixer son « idole », mais celle-ci écoutait la conversation qui avait commencé entre Cassy et Remus. Elle avait accepté, pour son amie, de venir à la table des Maraudeurs. Cassy, de son vrai nom Cassandre, semblait en effet irrésistiblement attirée par le beau Remus Lupin qui ne semblait se douter de rien, malgré les regards insistants qu'elle lui adressait.

Sirius, adossé au dossier de sa chaise, soupira profondément en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Servilus est resté au château pour faire je sais pas quoi… sans doute pas pour se laver les cheveux… En tout cas, c'est pas lui qu'on va pouvoir embêter…

Lily lui jeta un regard de reproche auquel Sirius répondit par un petit sourire malicieux qui voulait dire « Eh ben quoi ? ».

Cassandre intervint :

- Et pourquoi on ne ferait pas un jeu ? Un truc comme Action et Vérité ? Ca nous permettrait de rigoler et de nous connaître mieux.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus en rougissant. Elle espérait qu'un tel jeu la rapprocherait du beau Mumus (NDA : j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, j'adore ce surnom !).

- Mais quelle magnifique idée ! Ca vole haut chez les Serpentards ! dit une voix ironique derrière eux.

Sirius se retourna et aperçut Helena White de la maison Serpentard.

- On t'a demandé ton avis ? aboya-t-il.

- Faut vraiment être minable pour faire ce genre de jeu.

Sirius, énervé, se leva et vint de planter devant la jeune fille brune.

- Ou faut avoir des trucs à cacher. Je suis sûr que tu ne fais jamais de jeu pareil parce que ça casserait tout le mythe que tu t'es créé : la petite fille qui se la joue mystérieuse et inaccessible.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi Black !

Helena était passablement énervée. Ce Black, cet espèce d'orgueilleux arrogant et sûr de lui qui s'amusait à se la jouait bourreau des cœurs l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Mais elle aimait tellement l'énerver, le provoquer… C'était comme ça depuis leur première année à Poudlard. Le fait de s'être retrouvé dans les deux maisons opposées, Gryffondor et Serpentard, avait fait naître une haine mutuelle. Quand on pensait aux deux plus grands ennemis de l'école, on pensait toujours à Helena White et à Sirius Black.

- Prouve-le.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur le visage du beau brun alors qu'il prononçait ces mots. Il semblait fier de lui, fier de son idée. Ca donnait encore plus envie à Helena de lui taper dessus, sur sa belle figure de prétentieux. Evidemment, elle le trouvait beau, comme tout le monde, mais elle n'était pas folle de lui, contrairement à toutes les filles de l'école. Sa beauté l'exaspérait encore plus et lui donnait même envie de le défigurer, quand celui-ci parvenait à l'humilier en public en la battant en duel, ce qui était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Elle n'était pas sure de bien avoir compris celui-ci.

- Prouve-le et participe à ce jeu.

- Mais ça va pas ! cracha-t-elle. C'est hors de question.

Le sourire de Black s'élargit encore plus.

- Tu crains qu'on arrive à casser l'image que tu veux te donner. Tu as peur.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai.

- Non.

- Si.

- NON ! cria-t-elle.

Elle était vraiment énervée et avant même d'avoir réfléchit, seulement par envie de clore le bec à cet imbécile de Black, elle dit :

- D'accord, j'accepte de participer à votre petit jeu. Je n'ai pas peur.

Sirius était vraiment très fier de lui. Helena, réalisant qu'elle avait accepté, en voulut encore plus à Sirius et fulminait littéralement. Les amis de Sirius les regardaient d'un air interrogatif. Qu'est-ce qui avait pris Sirius d'inviter White à leur table pour partager leurs jeux ?

Sirius, lui, était toujours souriant. Il adorait voir White en colère. Ca la rendait encore plus… séduisante. La mettre hors d'elle était devenu son passe-temps préféré, après embêter Snivelus. Comme il l'avait dit, il croyait qu'elle s'était créée une carapace, une apparence et il comptait bien découvrir qui se cachait sous ce masque. En attendant, il était parvenu à ses fins. Et puis une Serpentard dans le jeu ne pouvait donner q'un peu de piment.

Lily, adorable comme toujours, tira une chaise et Helena vint s'y asseoir en la remerciant rapidement. Lily était toujours gentille avec elle, tout comme Cassy. En fait, c'était surtout Potter et Black qui étaient méchants. Et elle ne avait pas particulièrement pourquoi.

Back rejoint son siège, qui se trouvait juste en face de celui de sa jeune ennemie. Il voyait bien à son air ennuyé, qu'elle regrettait de s'être fait avoir mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer, à moins d'être traitée de lâche par Black et sa bande. Il la fixa ainsi pendant un petit moment. Remus était partit commander de nouvelles boissons pour tout le monde.

Lorsque Helena leva les yeux et que son regard rencontra celui du beau brun assis en face d'elle, elle lança silencieusement un « Quoi ? » plutôt agressif. Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules, lever un sourcil et d'un petit sourire, satisfait de lui.

Cassy essayait toujours de jeter des petits coups d'oeils à Remus qui s'était assis de nouveau et Lily essayait d'éviter le regard de James qui la scrutait toujours aussi fixement. Quand tous furent prêts, Cassy demanda d'une voix enjouée :

- Alors, qui commence ?

Bon, voilà, c'est le premier chapitre ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop mal et que ça vous donne envie de lire la suite !

En tout cas, laissez des reviews s'il vous plait (bonnes ou mauvaises) pour que je connaisse votre avis et que je puisse m'améliorer.

Merci !


	2. Quand Cassandre commence à boire et que

**CHAPITRE 2 : Quand Cassandre commence à boire et que James devient vache**

Quand tous furent prêts, Cassy demanda d'une voix enjouée :

- Alors, qui commence ?

James s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il fut devancé par Sirius, qui parla, en même temps qu'il posait un flacon sur la table.

-Hum, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre un peu de véritasérum auparavant. C'est pas que je doute de l'honnêteté de certains mais presque…

Il avait prononcé cette phrase en fixant Helena, qui lui jeta un regard noir en retour.

« Dans ce cas-là, il fallait pas m'inviter Black ! » pensa-t-elle.

(NDA : une petite précision : on va dire que ce véritaérum n'est pas le véritasérum des livres, sinon c'est pas très marrant ! Donc ici, il faut boire un peu du liquide, puis on dispose une pierre translucide sur la table. Quand une personne ment, la pierre devient rouge et donc les autres s'en aperçoivent.)

Quand la bouteille eut fait le tour de tous les jeunes assis autour de la table basse, Sirius la rangea dans une de ses poches puis posa la pierre de vérité sur la table. Ils se jetaient des regards interrogatifs car, apparemment, personne n'osait commencer.

Helena, devant ce spectacle qui lui paraissait pitoyable, ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Ca fait les malins et ça a peur de commencer à jouer à un jeu débile ! J'vous jure, quel courage chez les Maraudeurs ! C'est pitoyable…

Elle fut fusillée du regard par un James Potter qui n'aimait pas qu'on remette son courage en question, surtout devant une jeune personne nommée Lily Evans. Il allait se proposer de commencer mais Sirius dit à Helena :

- Ben vas-y toi, si t'es si forte ! Commence !

Le sourire de satisfaction de Helena se figea subitement. Argh ! Elle s'était encore faite avoir ! Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne… Si ça continuait, elle allait finir par ne plus rien dire du tout.

« Et mince ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de parler ? Oh, Helena, t'aurais pas pu te taire pour une fois ? Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire… Moi je veux pas jouer et pourtant, me voilà obligée de commencer à jouer ! » pensa-t-elle.

James eut un petit rire en la voyant hésiter de la sorte. Cela donna une idée à Helena. Il n'allait pas se moquer d'elle longtemps comme ça !

- Lily ! dit la jeune brune. Action ou vérité ?

Cassandre semblait ravie que la question s'adresse à Lily : cela permettrait aux garçons, et surtout à un certain brun aux cheveux en bataille de mieux la connaître ! En effet, Cassandre avait beaucoup discuté avec James au cours de l'année et elle ne le trouvait pas prétentieux, orgueilleux ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Mais c'est ce que n'arrêtait pas de répéter Lily. Cassandre avait donc décidé d'elle-même d'essayer de rapprocher les deux jeunes gens. Malheureusement, sa meilleure amie était vraiment bornée et n'y mettait pas du sien ! Ce jeu représentait une occasion idéale, enfin seulement si Potter ne se montrait pas trop collant et exaspérant !

Lily parut surprise qu'Helena s'adresse en premier à elle.

- Euh… vérité ! répondit-elle.

Helena sourit : c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle se calla confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise et regardant d'un air médisant James Potter, elle demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes chez Potter ?

Ca y est, elle avait réussit ! Potter était rouge comme une tomate, à la fois de honte et de colère. Au moins, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de se moquer d'elle à l'avenir! Et puis ça lui ferait du bien d'entendre ses quatre vérités et de se voir repoussé par la fille qu'il poursuit tant de ses assiduités !

Lily aussi paraissait assez contente de la question.

-Mmh… alors, laisse-moi réfléchir : je déteste qu'il me harcèle à longueur de temps, je déteste son petit air prétentieux, le fait qu'il soit orgueilleux, qu'il se croit supérieur à tout le monde et irrésistible, qu'il s'imagine que je l'aime, quand il embête tout le monde, surtout quand il 'acharne sur le pauvre Rogue, quand il…

Elle fut interrompue par un grand éclat de rire. Il provenait de Sirius :

- Le « pauvre » Rogue ? Laisse-moi rire Lily…

James, lui, s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, tout penaud. Helena était tout sourire. Il arrêterait de faire le malin !

- Tu ne peux pas lui enlever le fait qu'il empêche Rogue de t'insulter de tu-sais-quoi…

C'était Remus qui avait parlé, d'une voix douce et tranquille. Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui : d'abord Cassandre qui était contente que Remus ait dit cela : apparemment, il semblait aussi vouloir que leurs disputes quotidiennes cessent ; puis Helena qui maudissait intérieurement Remus : « Mais de quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Bientôt Potter va passer pour un héros » se dit-elle ; James quant à lui, affichait un nouveau sourire. Il s'était redressé ur sa chaise et bombait presque fièrement le torse.

Remus regardait toujours Lily qui affichait à présent une petite moue. Elle articula un petit :

- C'est vrai…

James faillit lever les bras en signe de victoire mais il comprit vite, face au regard de Lily, qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre geste. Il se retint donc et préféra boire une gorgée de bieraubeurre.

- Lily, c'est à toi de désigner quelqu'un, dit Cassandre.

- Sirius ! dit la jolie rousse.

- Hum….

Il réfléchissait, comme si le choix qu'il allait faire était vraiment très important. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un air séducteur qui lui était maintenant naturel. Helena l'observait avec mépris et énervement. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'énervait ! Toujours à faire le séducteur comme si ses groupies étaient dans le coin… Pfff…. Ridicule… Enfin, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il avait malheureusement de quoi faire le beau…

- Vérité, finit-il par dire.

- Quelle est la pire farce que vous ayez faite à Rogue ?

Un sourire apparut puis s'agrandit au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. James réfléchissait aussi et son corps commençait à s'agiter sous le coup d'un petit rire silencieux du à la remémoration de ses souvenirs.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Sirius. Je pense que c'est la fois où on l'a fait léviter et qu'il s'est retrouvé la tête en bas et qu'on voyait son caleçon. (Sirius fit une grimace). Mais tu es arrivée Lily, et tu nous as obligé à le reposer…

Lily eu une sorte de soupir de soulagement :

- Ah, c'est tout !

Tous la regardèrent, stupéfaits.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Sirius.

- Euh… je veux dire…

La pauvre Lily bafouillait.

- Je pensais que vous auriez fait pire, mais … C'EST QUAND MEME MAL !

Avant que Lily ne puisse enchaîner et se déchaîner une nouvelle fois sur les maraudeurs, Cassandre dit :

- Sirius, à toi de jouer.

Remus la gratifia d'un petit souire gentil, voulant dire « Merci d'avoir empêcher Lily de recrier encore une fois ! ». Faut dire que quand elle s'y mettait, Lily pouvait facilement vous casser les oreilles, surtout quand elle s'énervait contre James Potter ! Devant ce sourire, Cassandre perdit toute notion de la réalité. Dieu qu'il était beau ! Elle pu voir Remus rougir un peu sous son regard. Elle préféra détourner les yeux plutôt que de rester à le contempler de manière pas très discrète (nda : voir même pas du tout !), pour ne pas qu'il devine la petite attirance qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui.

Helena avait écouté la réponse de Sirius avec un petit sourire ironique. « Tiens, je ne savais pas que c'était eux qui avaient fait cette blague à Rogue. C'est qu'il a de l'humour le p'tit Black ! » pensa-t-elle.

Puis elle se ressaisit brutalement. « Mais ça va ma petite Helena ! Cette blague est complètement débile ! S'en prendre à un Serpentard ! Ils sont vraiment lâches, à 4 contre un ! » Mais Helena pensait cela plus pour se convaincre que pour dire la vérité ; elle n'aimait pas du tout Rogue. Ce gars devait être le Serpentard qu'elle aimait le moins ! « C'est surtout ses cheveux » pensa-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Sirius, lui, regardait Helena avec un petit air étonné. Il pensait que la jeune fille aurait bondit sur ses pieds en l'insultant et en criant que c'était intolérable que l'on traite des sangs purs comme ça. Mais elle ne faisait rien et cela l'ennuya. Il préféra se tourner vers Cassandre :

- Cassy ! Action ou vérité ?

- Bon, allez, je vais faire dans la nouveauté ! Action ! s'écria-t-elle.

« J'espère qu'avec Sirius je ne vais pas le regretter. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas d'idée tordue derrière la tête ! » pensa-t-elle.

- Bon je vais être gentil, lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Je sais que tu ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool… alors tu vas boire ta choppe de Bièraubeurre cul sec !

« Bon ça aurait pu être pire ! Boire une choppe c'est pas la mort… »

Elle se saisit de la choppe sous le regard amusé et étonné de Remus qui ne l'avait jamais vu boire de l'alcool. Il faut dire qu'elle était plutôt une fille très sérieuse, même si elle rigolait pas mal, et boire de l'alcool ne faisait sûrement pas partie de ses activités courantes : à chaque fois que des soirées avaient lieu, elle n'y touchait pas. Pour ça, elle était comme lui : il préférait garder l'esprit clair.

Elle vida la choppe d'un trait, continuant à penser : « C'est pas la mort, une petite choppe ! ».

Quand elle la reposa, vide, sur la table, la tête commençait déjà à lui tourner. « Oulala ! Je suis pas habituée à boire moi ! »

Elle cligna longuement des yeux car sa vue commençait à se troubler légèrement. Elle commençait déjà à se trouver un petit peu joyeuse.

Voyant que la boisson commençait déjà à faire son effet, Sirius, James, Helena et Lily souriaient. Remus posa sa main sur le bras de Cassandre et lui demanda gentiment:

- Ca va ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, oui, très bien !

« Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à sourire de façon aussi débile ? »

Puis, vu que c'était à elle de jouer, elle demanda à celui qu'elle regardait toujours autant :

- Remus, action ou vérité ?

- Mmh… vérité !

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils avant de poser sa question.

- Pourquoi tu manques les cours toutes les semaines ? Les profs ont l'air de trouver ça normal.

Helena se pencha en avant, apparemment très intéressée par la question. « Mais c'est qu'on va sûrement apprendre des choses intéressantes avec ce jeu ! » pensa-t-elle. Elle observa les Maraudeurs et Remus : ils semblaient assez gênés et embêtés. « Et oui, mes petits ! Avec cette superbe idée de Black, il est impossible de mentir ! ».

Quant à Lily, elle ne semblait pas être au courrant car la réponse semblait l'intéresser.

Remus était coincé : il ne pouvait pas mentir, sinon la pierre de vérité s'éclairerait et les filles sauraient alors qu'il mentait. Il jeta un regard à James et Sirius qui ne savaient pas plus que lui quoi faire.

Les trois filles étaient de plus en plus intriguées : comment se faisait-il qu'il mette autant de temps à répondre à une question aussi simple ?

- Et bien, commença Remus après un long soupir, je suis…

… victime de sortes des crises. (nda : Ouff ! Vous n'avez quand même pas pensé qu'il dévoilerait sa vraie nature devant les filles et surtout devant une fille de Serpentard?)

Il avait observé la pierre de vérité et celle-ci ne s'était pas allumée. Il n'avait pas mentit. Il avait dit la vérité : après tout, il était bien victime de crises, même s'il s'agissait de crises de lycanthropie et que c'était précisément ce dernier point qui était le plus important. Restait à espérer que personne ne lui demande en quoi consistait ces crises.

Les garçons avaient poussé un soupir discret après la réponse de Remus. Lily paraissait se satisfaire de la réponse pendant que Cassy demandait :

- Oh ! C'est grave comme crise ?

Remus secoua la tête :

- Non, ça va. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Cassy aussi semblait accepter cette réponse. Helena, elle, trouvait ça un peu louche mais la pierre de vérité n'avait pas signalé de mensonge : il devait donc dire la vérité. Bon…

- James, action ou vérité ? continua Remus.

- Vérité.

- C'était déjà ennuyant, ça devient carrément mort ! dit Helena, s'attirant ainsi les regards noirs de Black et Potter. Franchement, vous prenez tout le temps Vérité ! A croire que vous avez peur de ce qu'on pourrait vous faire faire.

- Et ben alors, quand ce sera à toi, tu pourras changer et prendre Action, vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir « peur » ! dit agressivement James.

- J'y compte bien ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

James lui répondit par un sourire satisfait. Helena regretta de s'être (encore!) embarquée de cette façon, en fonçant la tête la première. « Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend aujourd'hui ? Bon, Helena, tu te tais ! » pensa-t-elle. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait lancer des remarques désobligeantes pour faire enrager Black ou Potter, cela se retournait contre elle.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur le jeu, alors que Remus posait sa question :

- James, quel est ton plus grand rêve ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un seul mot, Remus ajouta :

- en dehors du fait que tu veuilles sortir avec Lily, bien sur.

James s'arrêta. Il referma sa bouche. Il était clair que c'était cette réponse qu'il avait voulu donner. Après quelques secondes, il dit :

- Mmh… je pense que c'est devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

Il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Sirius, moqueur, dit :

- Et ben, c'est vachement original comme réponse mon pote !

Apparemment, James ne du pas bien prendre la remarque de son meilleur ami car il ajouta mi-moqueur, mi-agacé :

- Ah ouais, ce n'est pas original ? Je vais t'en donner de l'original moi !

Il se tourna vers Helena :

- White !

Helena commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Elle était pour ainsi dire obligée de prendre action, où elle devrait subir les remarques de Potter jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard à ce sujet.

- Euh… action.

James ne s'était pas attendu à une autre réponse. Il savait que la fierté de la jeune Serpentard l'obligerait à choisir Action.

Il eut un grand sourire.

- Tu vas en avoir du croustillant, se murmura-t-il à lui–même.

Et il ajouta, à voix haute :

- Embrasse Sirius.

- QUOI ?

Sirius et Helena s'étaient levés d'un bond. Le visage d'Helena exprimait du dégoût tandis que Sirius semblait supplier James du regard.

- James… Jamesie… Tu peux pas m'faire ça !

James le regarda, en souriant, l'air de dire « La prochaine fois, tu critiqueras pas ! ».

Cassy, Remus et Lily étaient amusés. Quel scoop ! Voir les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard s'embrasser, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours !

Sirius, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de supplier James, se tourna vers Helena et son visage affichait le même dégoût que la jeune fille. Celle-ci, contrainte de s'avancer vers Sirius qui restait collé à sa chaise, y allait vraiment à reculons.

« C'est pas vrai ! » murmurèrent-ils tous les deux, alors que Helena se rapprochait.

**------------------------------**

_Voilà ! Bon, au dernier chapitre j'ai mis pratiquement que des disputes, et là je me rends compte qu'il n'y en a plus du tout ! Bon, je vais essayer de trouver le juste milieu pour le chapitre 3 !_

_Sinon dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis m'intéresse !_


	3. Le bisou ! et une jolie preuve d’a

Merci, merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez !

Bon, j'ai toujours envie de dire plein de choses dans mes fics, de montrer les sentiments des persos mais c'est pas toujours très facile en focalisation omnisciente, donc je vais commencer à alterner les POV, histoire de mettre un peu de dynamique !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Tu vas en avoir du croustillant, se murmura-t-il à lui–même.  
_

_Et il ajouta, à voix haute :_

_- Embrasse Sirius._

_- QUOI ? _

_Sirius et Helena s'étaient levés d'un bond. Le visage d'Helena exprimait du dégoût tandis que Sirius semblait supplier James du regard._

_- James… Jamesie… Tu peux pas m'faire ça ! _

_James le regarda, en souriant, l'air de dire « La prochaine fois, tu critiqueras pas ! »._

_Cassy, Remus et Lily étaient amusés. Quel scoop ! Voir les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard s'embrasser, ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours !_

_Sirius, voyant que ça ne servait à rien de supplier James, se tourna vers Helena et son visage affichait le même dégoût que la jeune fille. Celle-ci, contrainte de s'avancer vers Sirius qui restait collé à sa chaise, y allait vraiment à reculons._

_« C'est pas vrai ! » murmurèrent-ils tous les deux, alors que Helena se rapprochait._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 3 : Le bisou ! et une jolie preuve d'amour…**

**POV d'Helena :  
**

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu !

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je ne pourrais pas être avec Narcissa et Lucius, en train de me faire rabaisser ? Nan, il a fallu que Black m'invite dans son petit jeu débile. Maintenant au moins, il a l'air de regretter de m'avoir invitée !

Un petit coup d'œil à Potter : il a l'air d'être content de lui. Je jure, par Merlin que je vais lui faire payer ça ! Il va le payer !

Je ne peux pas reculer. Bon, allez courage, Helena. Un petit bisou c'est pas grand-chose. Imagine que tu vas être enviée par les trois-quarts de la gent féminine de Poudlard…

Nan, c'est pas une bonne justification. Mais elles sont folles ou quoi les filles qui sont dingues amoureuses de ce mec ? Beurk, plus ignoble que lui y'a pas !

Et puis il pourrait se bouger quand même ! Nan, monsieur reste bien assis sur sa chaise. Il pourrait faire un petit effort et me faciliter la tache. On dirait que ça l'amuse.

Bon, c'est pas le fait d'y aller à reculons qui va faire avancer les choses. Bon, allez, on se motive… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. A 3, Helena, tu l'embrasses et on en parle plus…. Enfin si, Potter se fera un plaisir de le crier sur tous les toits à Poudlard. Et Black s'en ventera sûrement aussi.

Toute expression de dégoût à disparu du visage de Black. Il montre un léger ennui. Je dois être trop longue. Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit lui ? Que c'est facile d'embrasser la personne qu'on déteste le plus au monde, même s'il est beau comme un dieu ?

Allez ! 3…2….1….

Je plonge vers son visage qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. A peine ses lèvres ont-elles touchées les miennes que je me recule violement, comme si elles brûlaient. Je n'ai même pas le temps de rouvrir les yeux que je sens une main qui s'agrippe à ma nuque et me repousse vers Black. Je lui tombe dessus, ou plutôt dans les bras. Je m'agrippe à lui pour ne pas tomber.

Potter est mort de rire. Je comprends que c'est lui qui m'a poussée. Je lui jette un regard noir. Black toussote légèrement. Je comprends que je suis toujours dans ses bras. Je me relève d'un bond.

Black me regarde avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur:

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais tant !

- Tu rêves Black ! est la seule chose que j'arrive à trouver.

Argh ! J'ai envie de les tuer ! Tous ! Du Potter qui m'a poussé à ce magnifique brun qui me tape sur le système avec ce sourire… euh…. Craquant. NON ! Pas craquant, mais ignoble, laid, affreux…

Ha ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !

En tout cas, cet épisode m'a rendue furieuse et je reviens m'asseoir folle de rage sur ma chaise. Je vide d'un coup la choppe de bieraubeurre qui se trouve devant moi. Sirius m'observe toujours avec son petit sourire.

Je me détourne de lui et observe les autres. J'ai bien envie d'interroger une fille, pour me détendre un peu. Cassy ou Lily ? Lily ou Cassie ?

**POV de Cassie :**

Je regarde du coin de l'œil Remus. Il a eu l'air amusé de la petite scène entre Sirius et Helena. Il est vraiment magnifique.

- Cassandre !

Oula ! Je me ressaisit et quitte mon aimé du regard, avant que les autres ne s'aperçoivent que je le regardais fixement. Enfin, le plus vite possible. Et vu l'alcool que j'ai déjà bu, mes réflexes ne sont plus aussi instantanés. Remus a eu le temps de se tourner vers moi et nos regards se sont croisés. Il me sourit.

Ah….. je fonds.

J'arrive néanmoins à me détacher de lui pour regarder la personne qui m'a appelée. C'est Helena. C'est donc à moi de jouer.

- Vérité, répondis-je.

- As-tu déjà eu une aventure avec l'un des Maraudeurs ?

Ouf ! Elle a été plutôt gentille. Elle doit essayer de calmer le jeu, ou peut-être de se calmer. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait tuer Sirius d'un seul regard tout à l'heure.

- Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Et tu as envie d'en avoir une ? demanda-t-elle.

Je me sentis devenir toute rouge. Je parcours la salle des yeux, comme si elle pouvait m'aider. Et c'est le cas…

- C'est juste une question par tour White ! intervint Lily.

Lily, merci ! Ma sauveuse ! Je me tourne vers elle, je la remercie silencieusement. Elle a comprit, elle me sourit en retour. Mais bon, les autres ont remarqué que cette question m'a gênée et je crois qu'ils ont deviné que la réponse est oui. James, Sirius et même Remus me regardent avec des grands yeux. Je ne sais plus où me mettre…

Pour cacher ma gêne, je dis :

- James !

- Vérité !

- Euh…

Je réfléchis rapidement.

- Dis-nous pourquoi tu aimes Lily !

Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Lily. Elle à un petit air de reproche mais c'est tout. James se redresse sur son siège et commence, en essayant de capter le regard de Lily, plutôt que de me regarder, même si c'est moi qui ait posé la question.

- Elle est magnifique, elle a des cheveux sublimes, des yeux extraordinaires, elle sent toujours bon, elle est super intelligente, elle essaye de me rendre meilleur même s'il faut qu'elle me crie dessus pour que ça puisse marcher, elle est déterminée, elle est courageuse. Elle est parfaite, c'est ma Lily, ajoute-t-il enfin.

Lily est très émue par ce que James vient de lui dire. James lui, la regarde d'un air émerveillé. Un long silence suit cette déclaration : Sirius laisse la magie opérer, sans faire de remarque ironique pour une fois et même Helena à l'air de trouver la déclaration vraiment romantique.

**POV de James :**

Voilà, je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais d'elle. Combien elle est merveilleuse. Bizarrement, elle ne se met pas en colère. Elle me regarde gentiment.

Elle me sourit !

Oh mon Dieu, ma Lily me sourit ! Bon d'accord c'est un petit sourire timide mais c'est quand même un sourire ! Le premier vrai sourire de Lily Evans ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime vraiment trop !

- Merci, murmure-t-elle doucement avant de baisser les yeux, timide et sûrement touchée par ma déclaration.

Oh non, ne baisse pas les yeux ! Et parle encore, je t'en prie ! Parle encore bel ange !

Mais Sirius toussote à côté de moi… La magie est rompue et tout le monde commence à gesticuler sur sa chaise. Sirius… je vais te tuer. Comme si ça ne lui avait pas suffit d'embrasser White… Il a vraiment envie que je m'acharne sur lui ! A croire que ça lui a bien plu d'embrasser la jeune Serpentard !

J'essaye de capter le regard de Lily mais elle m'évite. J'ai du la gêner. Au moins je ne l'ai pas énervée… Bon, alors on va continuer le jeu…

Je m'apprête à prononcer le nom de Remus lorsque le patron du Trois Balais arrive à la table :

- Eh les jeunes ! On va fermer !

On se jette des regards.

- Bon ben ça ne sert à rien de continuer le jeu maintenant, dit Remus.

On finit nos boissons et on commence à mettre nos manteaux. Puis il s'agit de payer. Nous nous dirigeons vers le comptoir et je murmure à Lily qui commence à sortir son porte-monnaie :

- Laisse !

Je sors le montant pour deux bieraubeurres et une fois que nous avons payé, nous sortons. J'ai eu droit à un nouveau sourire timide de la part de Lily. Peut-être que le fait de lui courir après tout le temps en lui hurlant : « Lilyyyyyy ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ? » devant tout Poudlard ne lui a pas plu. Peut-être qu'elle préfère les déclarations un peu plus privées.

Enfin, je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça se soir. Ce soir, tout est si parfait… je ne veux pas gâcher ce moment, notre moment…

**POV de Lily :**

Nous sortons du café. Cette déclaration… je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi romantique. Peut-être que je représente vraiment quelque chose pour lui…

Je jette un coup d'œil discret vers lui. Pas si discret : il m'a vu et me fait un sourire gentil. Pas un sourire orgueilleux ou vantard ou même charmeur. Non, juste gentil, doux.

Cela fait des années qu'il me demande si je l'aime, si je veux sortir avec lui. Je lui réponds toujours non. Cela ne le fait pas fuir, au contraire. Il revient toujours. Encore plus décidé, encore plus original. J'ai longtemps cru à une blague mais j'ai bien vu comment il me regardait parfois. Quand il croit que je ne le verrais pas mais que je tourne rapidement la tête. Alors je vois ce regard. Si touchant, si sincère.

Il fait toujours le malin quand il y a du monde autour. Mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je sais qu'il existe un autre James, comme celui de ce soir : gentil, attentionné, sensible.

C'est ce James là que j'aime. L'autre je le déteste. Mon Dieu, James, si tu savais ! Si seulement tu pouvais me le demander une fois de plus, mais dans cet état-là ! De cette façon-là !

Je suis incapable de te résister.

**POV externe :**

Les adolescents marchaient tranquillement vers le château de Poudlard. Remus, Cassandre, Lily, Sirius et James marchaient à la même hauteur. Lily et James se jetaient des petits regards mais jamais au même moment que l'autre : ils ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils s'observaient mutuellement.

Helena était restée avec les maraudeurs, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle marchait un peu en retrait, pour ne pas être collée à eux. Lorsque Sirius vit qu'elle marchait derrière, il ralentit son allure afin d'être à sa hauteur. Les autres continuèrent au même rythme.

Helena ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Sirius marchait à côté d'elle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Finalement, l'après-midi qui s'annonçait plutôt long et ennuyeux était passé assez vite… grâce à ce jeu débile…

Sirius l'observait. Cette fille était quand même bizarre. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence.

- Tu as passé un bon après-midi ?

Elle sursauta quand il parla, et alors elle remarqua qu'il était là. Elle le regarda bizarrement : il avait parlé gentiment. Nan mais depuis quand elle et Sirius se parlaient-ils normalement ?

- Je t'ai fais peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui tu m'as fait peur, et non, je n'ai pas passé un bon après-midi. Franchement, comment j'aurais pu passer un après-midi agréable alors que tu étais à 2 mètres de moi ?

Sirius sourie et dit :

- Et parfois même, à moins de deux mètres, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Grâce à ton idiot de copain.

Le sourire de Sirius disparut et sa gentillesse s'évanouit par la même occasion.

- Fait attention à ce que tu dis, White ! N'insulte pas mes amis !

- Sinon quoi ?

Elle avait employé un ton de défi.

Il s'était arrêté et avait saisit le bras de la jeune fille afin qu'elle s'arrête en face de lui.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, White !

Il retrouva un petit sourire et ajouta :

- Je suis sur que tu as passé un très bon après-midi vu que tu t'es jeté dans mes bras et je suis même sur que ça te manque…

Il essaya de faire en sorte qu'elle se blottisse contre lui mais elle se débattit comme une tigresse. Cela semblait amuser Sirius.

- Alors là, c'est trop !

Elle le repoussa violement. Elle était vraiment très énervée.

- Non mais franchement tu te prends pour qui ? Tu te crois irrésistible ? T'es même pas capable de voir que c'est ton abruti de copain qui m'a poussé pour que je tombe ? C'est toi qui a été content que je tombe en avant.

- C'est ça, c'est ça ! Dis ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu as adoré.

- C'est pas vrai.

Sirius la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- C'est tout ? Rien à ajouter ? La White que je connais a plus de répartie habituellement.

- Tu ne me connais même pas.

Sirius avait lâché son bras mais Helena ne bougeait pas. Elle restait devant lui, à le regarder.

- Et si tu me laissais mieux te connaître ?

**POV d'Helena :**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? C'est moi qui déraille où il a vraiment dit qu'il voulait mieux me connaître ?

Je sais maintenant que je le regarde d'un air vraiment surpris. Pourquoi est-il si gentil ?

Il me sourie. Pas de manière ironique ou moqueuse mais gentiment.

Mon Dieu, j'ai beau dire, il est vraiment magnifique. Sa manière de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, son air négligé en cours ou à la bibliothèque…

Je me rends compte que nous nous observons mutuellement depuis quelques secondes maintenant, sans rien dire.

Il lève doucement sa main vers mon visage. Il la pose sur ma joue et murmure :

- Helena…

A mon prénom, je reprends mes esprits. J'enlève brusquement sa main et recule de plusieurs pas. A c'est ça ! Il essaye de m'avoir.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que je finisse dans ton lit ?

Black ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à une telle question. Et oui, mon cher ! Je ne suis pas totalement idiote !

- Je suis sûr que tu ne dirais pas non, répond-il.

Je suis furieuse. Je tourne les talons et commence à courir. Je dépasse Remus, Cassandre, James et Lily, qui m'appelle. Mais je continue.

**POV de Sirius :**

Sirius, mon petit Sirius…

Mais pourquoi tu as dis ça ? Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais dire. Halala… En tout cas, il faut bien reconnaître une chose… elle et moi on est bien pareils.

----------------------------------

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous aimez, moi j'aime moins ce chapitre, mais bon… Ne croyez pas que les jeux sont finis, ils vont être de retour dès le chapitre suivant normalement !_

_Biz et laissez des reviews please !_

_Encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et pour tous vos commentaires !_


End file.
